


I already love someone...

by Aninodevex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arranged Marriage Kind Of?, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drabble, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), One-Shot, Outfits, Top Keith (Voltron), Voltron, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aninodevex/pseuds/Aninodevex
Summary: During a visit to a nearby planet for an alliance, the planet's eldest Princess decides to dress up Lance and throw a ceremony celebrating unspoken conditions. The last thing Keith wants is for a random, all-in-your-face princess to try and throw a surprise wedding ceremony where his boyfriend is the groom.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	I already love someone...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first time I'm posting on here so I hope I've done this right... anyway! I am British, so they things are spelt would be how they are spelt in England :)  
> THANK YOU AGAIN and please enjoy!!! <3

Only a quiet buzz filled the castle. The members of it sat awkwardly at the sofa that was located in the centre; waiting to find out what their next step was, and Lance hated it. He hated the silence; he hated the tension. He just wanted _something_ to happen, for someone to say _anything_. He just sat unusually quiet next to Keith who had his head rested on Lance’s shoulder. He’d been in space for more than a couple years now and he can’t help but think he should be used to the silence, but where he lived in Cuba and to where he’s living now are complete contrasts. Living with 10 people in a small house, there was always someone in a room with him, someone to talk to, to be around. And now living in the castle? No one is there to be around him. Everyone has their own little aspects. Almost everyone. Lance hasn’t found his yet. He doesn’t know what he gives the team and they sure as hell won’t tell him what he does, so he’s left to believe he’s nothing but an extra, a 7th wheel. 

“Okay Paladins, your next mission is on a nearby planet called Merdio. We will arrive in a few dobashes.” Coran pulled at his white gloves before sitting straight on the end of the sofa where a space was available. Pidge next to him tinkering away at whatever device she was working on with Hunk.

“What is the job we need to do?” Keith perked up slightly in his seat while looking at Allura.

“It is just an alliance that needs to be made, although it is quite strange. I tried to set some rules and conditions with them before we got there but the King said we will find out what they are when we get there.” She put her hair in a high pony and walked over to the control panel, “Seems we have arrived. Okay everyone let’s had out. Coran if you have any problems, please notify us.”

On Merdio, the King was waiting for them at their landing. Next to him stood 3 girls, one clearly the Queen. Lance watched as Shiro went and shook hands with their hosts and started talking away, he took this opportunity to take a look at their new friends. The Kind and Queen were dressed beautifully, decorated with golds and silvers and bits of gems and diamonds dangling from their sleeves. The other 2 girls younger but different ages, they looked like sisters, and both wore lilac gowns which looked gorgeous against their hot pink skin. They must be the daughters. Lance couldn’t help but noticed the eldest was checking him out and although he loves the attention from his team, from strangers not so much.

“She’s basically undressing you; I don’t like it.” Keith caught on and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist basically mocking the princess. Lance let out a small chuckle at this and pecked his boyfriend’s temple.

“Don’t worry, I only have my eyes on you.”

“Mhm. I saw you looking at them.” Lance tutted at this and unwrapped Keith’s arms from his waist so he could face him.

“I liked their dresses, and they’re like… twelve and five.” The boys turned to look at the princesses, the eldest whispering to the Queen and trying to point sneakily in their direction. The Queen looked ridiculously happy and was nodding her head eagerly while the youngest just played with the hems of her sleeves. This just added to Lance’s uncomfortableness so decided to drag Keith over to the rest of the paladins and see how they’re going with the King. Unfortunately, due to their luck, the girls followed them over.

It came to Lance’s attention, that this species of alien is not very subtle. So, when the Queen is whispering something to the King and then the King is whispering to someone who looks like a servant, it was quite obvious and quite annoying. Annoying because they all kept pointing at Lance. The pointing caught Allura’s curiosity and she decided to dart over to Lance.

“What have you done?!” She got close to his face causing Lance to take a step back. “The King just changed all the plans we had set not even a few minutes ago and now we are having some sort of party ceremony? They’re also wanting to talk with you privately!” Lance just turned to look at Keith in a way of asking for help. He honestly didn’t know what was happening and he sure as hell didn’t have anything to do with it.

“Allura, Lance hasn’t done anything. He’s been talking with me this entire time, and I honestly believe this has something to do with the princesses…” Keith pushed Allura back gently by her shoulder, who was taking a moment to calm herself.

“Right, right. I apologise for acting out on you Lance.”

“It’s not a problem Allura, I can see why you thought I did something.” A small smile painted on her lips and she walked away back to the King. Lance watched and then looked down his feet. He knows he didn’t do anything wrong but can’t help but feel at fault for the new situation. His line-of-sight was blocked by a pair of red and white boots, he looked up and saw that Keith was wearing a frown on his face.

“What do you mean ‘I can see why you thought I did something’? We’ve talked about this Lance. If you ever feel like this; like you did last year when Shiro wasn’t Shiro and that everything bad is because of you, and that you feel responsible for the bad things; remember you come to me. Okay?” Keith placed a kiss on Lance’s cheek and Lance nodded his head, his lips slightly curved up.

“Yeah, I- Thank you. I didn’t mean it like that.” Lance noticed that the others were leaving and pulled Keith along. The King was leading to them to a group of aliens that were holding bundles of cloth and fabric. Each alien holding different colours and tools. The King started to talk to them in their language and creating weird gestures, Lance couldn’t help but notice Pidge was laughing slightly along with Hunk at how they moved funny. It made him smile seeing the two happy, his best friends.

The King turned to his Queen and children saying something else in their language, causing them to giggle and quickly speed off. The princess turned and waved to Lance, which angered Keith, causing him to grab Lance’s hand and smirk at her. A scowl quickly covered her face, and she snapped her head back in the direction she was heading off. Lance placed both hands on Keith’s arms and rubbed them reassuringly and laughed a little at how jealous he was acting.

“These are my servants; they are going to address you appropriately for our event that’s happening soon. If the Blue Paladin will head off with Hergo, the one with the red, that would be wonderful.” The King gestured towards Lance, but Lance didn’t move. He turned towards Shiro for any sign of help, to which Shiro picked up.

“Uhm, why does Lance need to be separated from us? We would prefer if we stayed together.”

“Oh, it’s a surprise! You’ll see later on. Now come on, come on.” The King grabbed at Lance’s forearm and pushed him in the direction of Hergo, who quickly scooped him up and took him in a different direction of the alien’s castle. He could hear protests of the others from behind him and tried to get out of the alien’s grip, but his fingers were like tentacles and were to much for him to get out of.

Allura, Shiro, Keith, Hunk and Pidge were dragged towards the castle by the other servants. They were shoved into a room all together where they demanded they stripped. Shiro was starting to get annoyed at the lack of information they were getting and Allura was confused as to why the whole village-city thing was all of sudden rushing around for a big event.

“You want me to what? I am 17 years old, not even legal. I don’t even know how old you are, this could be paedophilia.” Pidge was squawking at the alien assigned to her, who was trying to dress her in a blue dress. The alien looked fed up and just sat down, waiting for her to finish her tantrum. Hunk Allura, Shiro and Keith had already complied to what the aliens were wanting and our now dressed in beautiful outfits.

“Just put it on Pidge.” Keith snapped at the yelling girl, which quickly shut her up. She quickly complied and snatched the outfit from the alien.

“I can dress myself.”

Hunk wore a forest green, tight shirt, the theme of it looked to be leaves. The shoulders were open and the sleeves decorated his arms as if one big, pale, leaf was curled around each. Gloves that matched the forest green pulled over the sleeves and his pants were a slightly darker green with boots that bulled up to his knees. Long bits of material that were attached to his waist flew down to the centre of his shins and were held to his waist by a thick belt.

_ [Link to Hunk's outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/463800461622593050/) _

Allura was wearing a beautiful, short, strapless, purple dress. A purple bow placed in her now down hair that was currently being styled. Black and silver thigh high socks were on her left which were accompanied by pretty knee-high, purple boots. The dress had a whole in the shape of butterfly on her stomach, that was outline with silver and two black belt loops hanging down her side. A purple and black decorated choker sat beautifully on her neck and little rhine stones decorated the entire outfit.

_[Link to Allura's outfit](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/387731849150915990/) _

Shiro wore a red outfit that fit his figure nicely. Everything about it was red other than the white blouse that was underneath. The pants were tight and the front of them were a dark red where the back of them were a lighter red. A long waist coat with sleeves that was the same lighter red sat on his chest over the white blouse with golden buttons down the left side. A dark red necker chief sat around his neck tucked into the blouses collar and a short cape was thrown over his shoulders. Light red boots that came to his knees and gloves that went over his sleeves. Gold decorated the entire outfit and made it look gorgeous.

[Link to Shiro's outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/655555289488644149/)

Keith wore a black outfit that was decorated with white patterns. The shirt he was wearing was a black turtleneck with white hems, that sent beautiful patterns up the shirt. The collar was decorated with white patterns that resembled ice. A long, back waist coat with similar patterns to the neck fell to his shins, where it met the black cargo boots he was wearing. Black, slightly baggy, pants tucked into his boots which were laced all the way to the top.

[Link to Keith's outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/70298444168420293/)

Pidge wore a short blue dress. The sleeves were open and baggy and hung from her shoulder and wrist. A silver band decorated the material on her chest and a silver corset sat nicely on her waist, A dark blue choker with a snake placed on it was around her neck and her silver boots went to her thighs. A long piece of blue material hung from her left hip and touched the floor with how short she was. The outfit made her uncomfortable as she didn’t like to wear dresses or any clothes that reveal her skin.

[Link to Pidge's outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/759419555910000842/)

“So, where’s Lance?” Keith started questioning the aliens on the whereabouts of his boyfriend. Being separated from him made him anxious and nosey and the aliens not answering made him uneasy.

“You will see him in a bit. We are not permitted to tell you any information until you are seated in the great hall.” An alien towered over him and started trying to shove them all out of the room. The team moaned and groaned about having to move once again but went along with them anyway. Keith couldn’t help but try and pry more information out of the aliens about where Lance was, but he didn’t succeed as they were so devoted to their instructions.

“In here.” An alien pushed open some large doors that lead into a huge, marble hall. Pillars that were at least 10 metres tall took place on both sides of the hall, statues at the bottom of each that Keith could only guess were previous members of royalty. 2 long tables sat in the centre, chairs only on one side and a red carpet down the middle leading to an altar-looking thing.

“Your seats are here, closest to the King and Queen.”

“Ah, thank you.” Allura sat down next to Shiro and Keith sat between Pidge and Hunk. There were plates and weird cutlery in front of them and tall glasses that are similar to wine glasses. All the cutleries were gold and was set out neatly.

“Where’s Lance going to sit?” Hunk piped up and turned to face Shiro and Allura.

“Oh, I didn’t notice. People are starting to come in and sit down, so, where is he?” She started pulling at strands of hair before slouching down into her seat. Shiro raised himself out his seat slightly to peer around the room for any signs of Lance and Keith followed the action. Pidge pulled out a little device to try and track him but there was no signal for her to connect to.

“Okay, I’m slightly worried now.” She turned to look at everyone else and worriedly eyed the door hoping for Lance to be one of the guests coming in. He still was yet to be seen and the last of the people were coming in.

The last people to enter the hall were the King and Queen and the little princess. People clapped and music played as they walked down the isle surrounded by the two tables. When they got to the end of the isle, a bigger but shorter table sat at the top looking down the two parallel tables. 5 chairs sat at the table and all the talk was about who the 5th person was and somehow the Paladins and Allura haven’t caught on yet.

“Welcome everyone to this fine evening. I’m sure you’re all excited for tonight’s event.” People cheered at the King. “But first, lets eat!” The team looked down at their plates and food seemed to be growing out of them. It didn’t look appealing to the team, so they just shoved it around the plates and picked at it, taking little nibbles now and then. The hall was filled with chatter and laughter and people eating away, but there was still no sign of Lance.

“I’m gonna get up and find him if he’s not here within the next 5 minutes.” Keith placed his ‘fork’ down harshly and snapped at the others.

“I agree, he could be in danger and I don’t like not knowin-“ Hunk was cut off by a loud crash and the doors swinging open. The hall quickly discovered silence and familiar stressed-out paladin ran down the isle and hid at the end of the table, next to the paladins. Everyone was watching him, and everyone was looking at what he was wearing.

A white and black suit decorated with silver chains and patterns. Long beaded chains hung from the shoulder padding and the cuffs of his waistcoat. Similar icey patterns to Keith’s outfit decorated the collar and the sides of the waistcoat. His pants were tight and had 2 chains criss-crossed at his thighs and his shoes were white and black with chains as the laces too. A long, beautiful cape hung from his back down to the floor, with a black pattern on the back surrounded by the outfits white. Lance’s hair was messy, and his face looked slightly pink from running. 

[Link to Lance's outfit](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/720153796637536159/)

“They’re insane, we need to leave. _I_ need to leave.” He grasped at Hunk’s sleeve as he was at the end of the table and Keith quickly stood and moved so he was crouched next to Lance. Just as he could say something, the King spoke up.

“Blue Paladin, you are not meant to be out here yet.” The King was stood from his seat and glaring down at the boy. Lance gulped before standing up.

“I’m… I’m not marrying your daughter.” A loud, synchronized gasp filled the hall, the team included.

“And why is that?” The King was stern and clearly angry. His hands grasping the table edge enough for his hot pink knuckles to become a baby pink. Lance laced his fingers in Keith’s and shuffled closer to his side. Keith squeezed his hand to reassure and the team could be heard standing from their seats from behind them.

“Because I’m already in love with someone… and usually when you want to marry someone both parties have to agree.” Another gasp filled the hall and the royals looked beyond angry. A look of disgust covered the Queen’s face as she realised, he was holding hands with Keith and she stood up quickly from her seat.

“But you’re both of the same sex. That is forbidden on this planet as it is merely disgusting.” A low hum of talk started to fill the room and Lance and Keith both flinched at the words. Shiro saw the slight movement and snapped.

“Okay, that’s our decision made. The alliance is off, and we are leaving now.” He grabbed the red and blue paladins by the wrists and dragged them down the aisle. Pidge, Hunk and Allura following suit. As so, slurs and horrible words were thrown at Lance, not Keith because the aliens didn’t know he was the one Lance is with.

Keith saw that Lance’s eyes were closed shut as he tried to block all the words out and squeezed his hand 3 times to signal that he’s okay. Allura could be heard in the background giving a few final words to the planet, and the members of it. They weren’t nice words, and no one had ever seen her like this. Pidge and Hunk had gone off to get their armour. This is the first time they called an alliance off with another planet and was probably going to make Lance feel awful.

As they got back on the ship, Keith pulled Lance into a tight hug as a quiet sniffle escaped the other’s lips. Shiro gave Keith a worrisome look and Keith just shook his head. He probably doesn’t understand how violated Lance feels right now and knows it will take quite a toll on him. Hunk and Pidge came in shortly after with everyone’s armour and joined Lance and Keith in a big hug whilst Allura and Shiro started setting up a nice, lovely fort for everyone to sit in later.

“I’m sor- “

“Shut up.” Pidge snapped and laughed a little, “It’s not your fault, they hurt you.” Lance nodded and pulled out of the hug. He smiled at Hunk and Pidge before pulling Keith away to his room.

Once inside, he stripped out of the white suit and into some sweats. Keith doing the same and then pulling Lance into another hug.

“Kiss me please… she, the princess tried to, and she got my cheek. I want you to cover it up.” Keith just nodded his head before peppering Lance’s face with little butterfly kisses. Every now and then he would blow a little raspberry causing Lance to laugh and squirm a bit. Keith eventually got to Lance’s mouth and kissed him slowly. There was no lust behind it, or any desire for more. It was only a slow, passionate kiss. Nothing more and nothing less. Except it was filled with so much love and so much need for each other.

“I love you.” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear between a kiss, making him shiver and pull away.

“I love you.” And Lance smiled at Keith’s reply. He was happy. And now he knows when he does get married, it would to be Keith. And any aliens that are hot pink and have tentacles attached to to their fingers are not invited.


End file.
